


Singled Out

by Theemperor95



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bobby Nash, Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha Hen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Firefam Feels, Ice Cream, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Spanking, alpha chim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: Being the only omega on the team guaranteed he ended up in this position sometimes. Being reckless and impulsive meant he ended up in this position a lot more than he would like.or: everyone cares about Buck's well being, and they have no problem letting him know.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	Singled Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man... It just happened

Being the only omega on the team guaranteed he ended up in this position sometimes. Being reckless and impulsive meant he ended up in this position a lot more than he would like. 

This position was over a knee with his pants around his ankles getting a thorough spanking. Today’s lesson was “ we don’t do the maneuver without back up” and Bobby was doing an excellent job of drilling it into Bucks head, or his ass, whatever. 

Buck really did wonder how he found himself in this position so often, it really wasn’t fair. If anyone else from the team had pulled that stunt they would have been praised and lauded, but nooooo, when you’re an omega, you don’t get to be a hero. Realistically Buck knew that it wasn’t true, but the need to be dramatic outweigh the need to be logical right now, so he whined “ Bobbyyyyyy.. stop, you know this isn’t fair, I did good, I saved him” 

Bobby just let out an exasperated sight “ you did save him Buck, but what kind of alpha would I be if I let you walk around thinking that you don’t have boundaries, and pulling the maneuver without backup is DEFINITELY a boundary” The spanking went on. ten hits in and Buck was punctuating his complains with whimpers, twenty and he was apologizing and promising not to do it again, thirty and he had lost all his fight and his words, forty and he was sobbing.

As soon as Buck got to that point, Bobby knew to stop, any more and the pain would turn to pleasure, and this was in no way a reward. He rearranged Buck so he was curled up on his lap with his head hidden in the crook of the alpha’s neck so he could scent him, it never failed to calm him down. 

“ sh sh sh, you’re ok now Buck, your punishment’s over, you did so good for me” The words had the desired effect of calming down the sobbing omega until his cries turned to little hiccups and soft whimpers. 

After a few minutes of comfort, Bobby had to go on to his duties that did not involve a certain clingy omega so he passed him on to Eddie “ do you want to hold our precious boy for a little while I get dinner ready, he deserves a good long cuddle” Eddie’s eyes lit up. For some reason, his nurturing alpha instincts always went into overdrive around Buck. 

In no time he had a cuddly omega curled up on his lap asking if he could have ice cream for dinner since he took his punishment so well. Eddie chuckled at the younger man’s antics “ we both know that that’s not gonna happen Evan, you might convince Bobby to give you ice cream for dessert though” Buck stuck his lip out in an exaggerated pout but relented the fight 

“ fine, but you get to feed me dinner then” 

Sometimes after a particularly hard call or apunishment, Buck let his whole facade fall and gave into his omega instincts. Omegas were known for being tactile, they thrived on touch, especially from their pack alphas, and Buck was no exception to the stereotype. 

“ deal, but that means I have to get up and tell Bobby that you won’t be needing a place at the table” He deposited Buck at Chim’s feet and ordered him to stay. 

The sight that greeted him once he made his way back from the kitchen was heartwarming. Buck had his head pillowed on Chim’s thigh as Chim and Hen played an obnoxiously loud game on the Xbox. They were taking turns carding their fingers through the omega’s hair, showering him with affection and praise, he hated to break the moment up, but dinner was ready. “ guys, dinner” he singsonged as he made his way to his spot on the table. 

When Buck wasn’t on his knees, dinner was a rowdy affair for the 118, the young firefighter always managed to make someone shoot liquid out their nose, or start a food fight, much to Bobby’s chagrin. But days like today, days when Buck asked to be put in his place by Eddie’s feet, they were the best. Happy omega pheromones perfumed the air making the tension melt from everyone’s shoulder and the food taste better. It was alpha biology to respond to omega pheromones, and a happy Buck usually meant a happy team. They ate the delicious meal in relative silence, Eddie made sure to feed Buck different bites of food, which the blond clearly enjoyed if the sounds were anything to go by. in a perfect world, said sounds wouldn’t affect any of the alphas, but this was not a perfect world, and by the time dinner was cleared and dessert was being brought out, Eddie, the only single alpha of the group, was a little more than affected. 

“ Buck, if you don’t stop with the sounds and the wiggling, you don’t get ice cream” 

Buck’s eyes lit up at the realization of what was happening, _well fuck, that command totally backfired_ thought Eddie, kicking himself for being so obvious 

“ Why Eddie? am I making you uncomfortable?” Buck was giving him his best faux innocent look, complete with puppy eyes peeking through long lashes; _great, now he really was fucked_

“ Evan, stop” the command was infused with a hint of his alpha voice, the one created to make omegas obey- but Buck wasn’t a normal omega in that regard, his underdeveloped sense of self perseveration, once again, played in his favor. 

“ or what Eddie?” he goaded, quite stupidly cause he really wanted ice cream, too bad he couldn’t help himself. 

So that’s how he found himself in this position again. At the dinner table, bent over another alpha’s knee getting his red ass reacquainted with a hand, as if it had the time to forget. 

Every alpha had a very specific spanking style. Bobby did it out of duty, so he hit one cheek and then the other rhythmically, no-nonsense. Chim, always the tease and jokester, drew it out making sure that Buck felt every hit to his ass and thighs. Hen had a motherly touch, she always started her spankings by reminding him “ just remember, it hurts me more than it hurts you” and then proceeded to swat his ass quickly and efficiently. Eddie though, Eddie was a sadist. He drew pleasure from watching Buck squirm and cry. 

They were 20 hits in, there was no pattern, the hits alternated between his cheeks, sit spots and thighs, ranging from light taps to heavy swats with no rhyme or reason. By hit 30, Buck was crying out and rutting against Eddie’s thigh like a bitch, but he honest to God could not help himself. 

The rest of the team watched on in amusement. They all enjoyed a good show, and watching Buck take his punishment was always entertaining, especially when Eddie was torturing him like this. But eventually 40 hits in, Eddie’s hand was getting tired, and Buck was getting dangerously wound up for company, so they stopped and the alpha gathered a turned on and teary omega in his arms. 

“There, there little omega, you took that so well, now get back on your knees so we can finish dinner” As much as Eddie wanted to comfort his crying partner, he knew that doing so would defeat the purpose of the punishment, so he let him sit at his feet and fed him the much-anticipated ice cream, with a promise to finish what they had started once they got home. 

**Author's Note:**

> The second Chapter is coming, it will be 100% dirtier, and I'll clear up Buddie relationship status, cause it's not even obvious to me, and I wrote the damn thing. 
> 
> Leave comments with your input, I like those


End file.
